This application relates generally to electrically powered motor systems and actuators, including electromechanical actuators and motors adapted for robotics and other automated actuator systems. Suitable applications include, but are not limited to, welding and automated tooling systems utilized in the automotive, transportation and manufacturing industries, including robotic, pedestal and fixture welding guns. Additional applications include, but are not limited to, motor systems, short stroke actuators and other linear actuator systems for injection molding, clamping fixtures, parts manufacturing, and precision control of linear positioning systems utilized in automated production, packaging and materials processing.
Various industries, and particularly the manufacturing industry, among others, have utilized linear actuators to control the movements of automated welding guns, automated clamping fixtures, and the like. Specifically, in the automotive industry and various other industries, actuation and control of welding guns and clamping fixtures and controlled linear movement of other fixtures and devices have been accomplished using fluid actuators such as pneumatic or hydraulic actuators. While fluid actuators have functioned reasonably well for these purposes, they inherently embody various limitations. One, because of the possibility of leaks and failure of seals, etc., there is always the concern of contamination of the worksite by a leaking fluid. Second, fluid actuators necessarily require a source of pressurized fluid and thus a fluid supply system. This leads to significant maintenance and other costs. Third, limitations sometimes exist with respect to the accuracy and positioning of linear movement and the adjustability of such movement.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved actuator which overcomes the deficiencies and limitations of the prior art, and in particular, an improved actuator which is designed for use in controlling the movement of, and accommodating the loads associated with, welding guns, clamping fixtures, injection molding fixtures, and various other fixtures and devices. A need also exists for an improved actuator which is particularly useful for applications requiring a relatively short linear stroke actuation and highly accurate positioning.
Suitable motor coupling arrangements include, but are not limited to, those described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,736,137 and U.S. Publication No. 2013/0106317, each of which is incorporated by reference herein, in the entirety and for all purposes. Suitable alternate coupling designs include, but are not limited to, those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,307, U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,091, U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,372, U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,154 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,469,272, each of which is incorporated by reference herein, in the entirety and for all purposes.
Suitable electric actuator systems adaptable to be operated with a capacitively coupled rotor system as disclosed herein include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,141,752 to Hochhalter et al., entitled “Electric Actuator,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,939,979 to Hochhalter et al., entitled “Electric Actuator,” and U.S. Pat. No. 8,701,513 to Rosengren et al., entitled “Screw Driven Linear Actuator and Housing Assembly,” each of which is incorporated by reference herein, in the entirety and for all purposes.